Nobody's Home
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: The top bladers of the world have been sent to Australia to finish their education and expand their beyblading knowledge. Life is never normal: particularly for the Bladebreakers when they meet Avaline Evian - but as the team delve deeper into her life, they soon discover that there was more to her giving up beyblading all those years ago...
1. The Children

List of the children Where they are from Looks

Rose (18 months) - London, UK - Orange hair; grey eyes; fair skin

Laura (2 years) - Budapest, Hungary - Black hair; hazel eyes; olive skin

Kyle (2 years) - Ramona, California - Lime green hair; green eyes; fair skin

Iris (4 years) - (Ava's daughter) - Fiery brown hair; purple eyes; fair skin (no characteristics of father)

David (4 years) - (Ava's son) - Copper hair; purple eyes; fair skin (no characteristics of father)

Jack (4 years) - (Ava's son) -Fiery brown hair; deep blue eyes; fair skin (no characteristics of father)

Emma (5 years) - Måløv, Denmark - Blond hair; grey eyes; tanned skin

Louis (5 years) - Chamonix, France - Teal blue hair; silvery eyes; fair skin

Luna (6 years) - Wallonia, Belgium -White blond hair; lilac eyes; fair skin

Aoi (6 years) - Hiroshima, Japan - Black hair; chocolate brown eyes; tanned skin

Martin (6 years) - Toronto, Canada - Strawberry blonde hair; purple eyes; fair skin

Takumi (6 years) - Nagasaki, Japan - Black hair; golden eyes; tanned skin

Lilianna (7 years) - Tuscany, Italy - Black hair; pink eyes; olive skin

Shaun (7 years) - Beaumont, Texas - Red hair; blue eyes; tanned skin

Adrian (7 years) - Athens, Greece - Bronze hair; brown eyes; fair skin

Catarina (8 years) - Fátima, Portugal - Black hair; dark eyes; coffee coloured skin

Matthew (8 years) - San Francisco, California -Purple hair; orange eyes; fair skin

Sophia (9 years) - Rome, Italy -Bronze hair; green eyes; coffee coloured skin

Pedro (9 years) - Lisbon, Portugal - Dark brown hair; red eyes; olive skin

Eva (10 years) - San Bernardo, Argentina - Dark brown hair; chocolate brown eyes; olive skin

Alexei (10 years) - Moscow, Russia - Dark brown hair; grey eyes; fair skin

Ben (11 years) - Napier, New Zealand - Lime green hair with black streaks; blue eyes; fair skin

Tatiana (12 years) - Birmingham, UK - Pink hair with black and purple streaks; silvery eyes; fair skin

Natasha (12 years) - St. Petersburg, Russia - White blonde hair; green eyes; fair skin

Toby (12 years) - Paris, France - Blue hair; hazel eyes; fair skin

Yamina (13 years) - Riyadh, Saudi Arabia - Black hair; honey coloured eyes; coffee coloured skin

Carlos (14 years) - Barcelona, Spain - Black hair with red steaks; golden eyes; olive skin

Christiana (15 years) - Miami, Florida - Blonde hair with honey highlights; silvery eyes; fair skin

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)**_


	2. Call Of The Wild?

It had been a strange couple of weeks for best world Beyblading teams. Mr Dickenson had sent them all to go to live in Australia and finish their education.

*_Flashback start_*

_"I have arranged for you all to go to Australia. You will live there and finish your education there also" Mr Dickenson announced with a broad smile that day. He watched everyone for a moment as the room stayed silent, a mixture of facial expressions surrounding the chairman of the the teams sat there astounded._

_Looking behind him, Mr Dickenson looked to the blader's parents and family members, looking for reassurance – only to find that there wasn't anything else that could really be said. The situation was just too bizarre. "Why Australia?" Max said, looking as confused as the others, staring past everyone to look at his parents, who were sat there smiling._

_Judging by the parents and families' reaction to the situation, most of the bladers guessed that all the adults had already discussed it. They also couldn't help but have a sneaky feeling that this was to with a plan that was up Mr Dickenson's sleeve to help them all improve their beyblading skills for the upcoming tournament. _

_But how could he do that by moving them to several thousand miles south of Japan – away from what the training grounds that they are familiar to? For people like the All Starz and The Majestics, this was over halfway across the world to get them there! _

_"I have my reasons; all your families agree it would be a good idea. Also, you all quite enjoyed it there during the last championships didn't you?" Mr Dickenson explained, looking rather hopeful for any kind of positive reaction. In his eyes, he knew this was an opportunity that all of the teens simply just couldn't miss._

_But as he again looked round for a reaction, it was becoming clear that the bladers weren't quite seeing it at the moment. All the teams looked at each other, still perplexed."Well… I suppose it can't be that bad right? I mean it's quite nice out there." Mariah looked thoughtful. The White Tigers had always been used to sticking around China, and what it had to offer in terms of beyblading skills up until the last Tag Team Tournament._

_This meant it was only recently that someone like Mariah would actually begin to start seeing far more of the world – the last time everyone went to Australia, they only got a glimpse of the capital, seaside and brilliant sunshine. Apart from that, it had all been about the finals between Tyson and Kai._

_But thinking about it now, some of them were now beginning to realise that they would be seeing far more opportunity than they had actually realised in the first place. "It sounds… AWESOME! I can't wait!" Tyson suddenly yelled eagerly, making everyone jump in their seats. _

_There was a moment of stunned silence before there were a few chuckles and sighs across the room - typical Tyson. Unable to contain himself even at the best of times. The All Starz looked at each other, then to their team captain, Michael."Why not? Sounds fun. Might even get some new competition out there." He shrugged._

_The Majestics, F-Dynasty and Barthez Battalion were also talking amongst themselves, as they were all from the Europe and shared similar prospects as champions of the Continental league. They all turned to face Mr. Dickinson and nodded. "We're in."_

"_So are we." Lee from the White Tigers spoke up, taking the decision as captain. Gradually the rest of the teams started to agree that it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a new start elsewhere in the world - not just from a beyblading point of view, but also from a point of view of gaining worldly experience as now approaching young adulthood._

_The only people left who were discussing the option were the Bladebreakers. While the rest were gabbling amongst themselves, Kai had kept himself removed from the group - he was at the moment listening to the information and making a decision for himself. Although he had resolved himself to think that he didn't really have to be stuck with the Bladebreakers, he couldn't but feel out of habit that he should go with them._

_Even though it would take more than hell to freeze over for to admit it to anyone, he knew that his friends were the team stayed by his side no matter what happened - even though at times in the past, he had given them just cause to call it a day and get rid of him. But they didn't - and though he preferred his own company most of the time, he found that their friendship was comfort._

"_Hey Kai! You in?" Tyson said as he turned to look at Kai. The bluenette slowly opened his amethyst eyes and looked at his team a moment, taking in the excitement shining in their faces. Looks like he didn't really have much of a choice - it was either stay with the bladders or being forced to go back to his grandfather. The latter was never in favour._

"_Yeah sure." He mumbled, allowing it to be audible enough for his teammates to hear. They all beamed at him. "Awesome! Now we can go and show Australia who we are!" Tyson yelled proudly, standing up and announcing his claim on what he believed was his and everyone else behalf._

_As ever, Tyson's inclination to be the centre of attention earns some rather exasperated groans. Although most of the bladers found the flamboyant young man rather entertaining, there were times when they really didn't need him to press the point further than it needed to be pushed. Mr Dickinson, who as ever enjoyed sharing the pleasure of young teen spirit, gave a hearty laugh and patted Tyson on the back._

_"So you're happy with this proposition?" Mr. Dickenson asked._

_"Sure thing - I can't wait to get there!" Ray smiled._

_"Excellent! You will leave at the end of the week, it's all been organized - oh and when I say all, I mean people like Kenny and Hilary - who are very valuable member's of the BBA and are excellent support mechanisms for the teams, will also be accompanying - make sure that they are notified as well please!", Mr Dickenson smiled cheerfully, relaying the information and making sure everyone understood what was being said. "You may go! We'll see you on Wednesday at the airport!"_

_Everyone left still feeling non-plussed at their situation - although Australia was such a fascinating and amazing place, why were they all suddenly being shipped over there? Most of the bladers just assumed that it was Mr Dickinson being full surprises as her ever was._

_But the only person who was still not feeling he got a proper explanation as to really why he was being sent away was Kai. Although he liked travelling in as much he learnt lots about his surroundings; culture and other worldly facts, none of this really added up. Unless there was someone or something out there that would change things dramatically for the bladers. __**Hn, this doesn't make sense - Mr. Dickenson obviously has a reason he's hiding on purpose. I will find out - one way or another, **__Kai thought to himself as he disappeared on his own… like always.  
_  
*_Flashback end_*

* * *

"DAICHI! GIVE ME BACK MY SANDWICH!" Tyson bellowed loudly on the plane that was taking everyone to Australia. It was now about 6am in the morning, and it was time for breakfast - now considering that there wasn't really anywhere for the two outrageous eaters to sit down properly and eat their meal...well, all that could be said was it was like having two toddlers on board.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!" Rick yelled at the two, getting very aggressive - although he was quite a hot-headed guy in the first place, the fact that he got very little sleep the night before and the two bickering teammates behind him were now kicking the chair, wasn't really helping.

"Huh, just like Rick to get shirty." Michael, being the usual tease he was, smirked smugly at watching his teammate getting redder and redder with anger until you could the resemblance between Rick and plum.

Having heard the comment, the violent beyblader was in no mood to be either patient or tolerant."WHY YOU–" Rick roared as he tried to leap at Michael, only to be held back by Spencer and Hiro, who weren't looking to bonny themselves. As they managed to get Rick to settle down, Hiro sent his younger brother a filthy look.

"TYSON! Stop acting like a baby and stop disturbing everyone!" The elder Granger brother yelled at the now sulking world champion, who had miserably failed in getting his food back. By now, most of the beybladers on board the plane felt like they would rather sleep in the cargo bit than sit and listen to such nonsense.

Tyson looked round to see quite a few grumpy souls glaring at him - he wasn't very popular at the moment. "Woah man! Chill out guys - sorry…" Tyson grumbled sulkily, feeling miffed - all he wanted was a nice breakfast and lie down in the morning. But knowing his luck (and being sat next to monkey boy) he wasn't going to get it. Tyson turned to frown at Daichi, who merely poked his tongue out and ignored him as carried in munching the sandwich.

"Cheer up Tyson! We're gonna be there soon - and anyway, you don't want to end up like Mr. Sourpuss now do you?" Kevin grinned cheekily as his head popped up from behind. As ever, everyone burst out laughing at the piss take on the stoic Russian who just sat there with his eyes closed through the whole thing.

"Oh so hostile…" Tyson smirked as he kept laughing - what he didn't realise was there was a hand creeping very slowly towards his head. WHACK! Tyson's head collided forehead first into the seat at full force - this caused Tyson to yelp very loudly and clutch his face as a shooting pain shot through his nose. Kai's hand hovered from behind - knowing he'd made a point, he smirked triumphantly.

'I guess paying attention pays off, that's why you missed my hand.' Kai grinned evilly as he made his sarcastic comment; a few of the bladers across the plane sniggered – quite used to finding enjoyment in taking the piss out of Tyson. The world champion blader often made a fool of himself, which was quite entertaining for them all to watch.

Max and Daichi were gulping down their laughter as Hilary and Ray frowned at them. "Ouch Ty, you ok?" Ray said kindly.

"Oh man that hurt!" Tyson whined, holding his nose as if it might fall off any minute now. Even though in reality the bump was the equivalent of accidently walking into a glass door. Kai rolled his eyes dramatically at Tyson's usual complaints of the slightest physical 'injury'.

"Then you shouldn't provoke Kai, you know that if you annoy him too much - lets just say you get put in your place quickly - and that's where you stay for a while" Max replied as he struggled to stop himself giggling as Daichi tried to an impression of what happened to Tyson, and ended up hurting his nose as well..

"Max's right, Tyson. Kai may not always react to us very often, but if you hit a nerve eventually, you get what's coming to you." Julia spoke up from the back, a couple of other people nodding their heads in agreement.

"OH great! What is this? Support Mr. Sourpuss day? So not fair -_-' " Tyson sat back grumpily.

"_**The plane will be arriving in Australia in just a few minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and hope you enjoyed your journey. Thank you**_" The speaker boomed out as a pleasant voice spoke cheerfully; everyone then began to fasten their seatbelts. Daichi was scrabbling around frantically.

"Daichi! What the bloody hell's the matter with you?" Hilary snapped irritably, looking over at Daichi struggling, not quite believing how much embarrassment had gone on today. It would be any wonder if any of them would be allowed to fly on this plane again, judging by the amount of indignant stares that had been received from the flight attendants.

"I've lost my seatbelt!" Daichi cried, a vein starting to pulsate in his forehead as he glared back at Hilary.

"DAICHI!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

After an eventful landing when after much panic, Ming Ming managed to find Daichi's seatbelt with a little 'help'. The redheaded boy did manage to somehow act reasonably pleased that a *ahem* girl had come to his rescue. But that still didn't stop Hilary giving him a severe lecture afterwards about flight safety much to his annoyance.

Now everyone was one a bus heading towards Sydney. "Yeah! This awesome, we'll get to have sun all day, eat delicious food…" Hilary had stars in her eyes as did all the other girls. The idea of sun, sea and bliss was enough for most females to say 'yes please!' – regardless of anything else that might go down in the land of kangaroos.

"And I'll be able to get a tan!" Mathilda squealed excitedly. Lee slapped his forehead – his younger sister like him was Chinese and therefore already had a tan from the tropical weather back in the White Tiger hills – in his opinion she didn't need to bake herself any more than necessary. But as usual, Mariah being the typical girl wanted to go to what she called more 'exotic' than home.

"Maybe we could all go together!" Mariah was jumping up and down as they all cheered and started chanting 'Lets go Girls!'

"Bloody hell, they got chummy quickly" Eddie grumbled, quoting Rick from the last BEGA tournament when they all went training out in the hills. Although they all had lots of fun, the guys found it quite difficult even at the best of times to cope with the amount of excitement that the girls seemed to be experiencing. A couple of them were cringing already.

"If only Daichi had given me back my sandwich…" Tyson moaned, still holding a grudge against the younger boy for nicking his breakfast. His stomach started to rumble. The rest of the bus journey was relatively easy. As soon as everyone reached to where they were staying, they're mouth's hung open – well most of them anyway.

"Oh – "

"My -"

"GOSH!" The girls squealed. They were going to be staying in their own APARTMENTS!

"Here we go…" Kai sighed heavily, shaking his head as the guys turned to look at the girls with extremely worried looks.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09:_**_ Hey everyone! This chapter 1 up and improved - hopefully I'll get some more chapters up soon - so keep your eyes peeled! Hope you enjoyed this one, and thanks for reading :)_


	3. Identity

While all of the teams were settling into their new homes, over the other side of town, there was someone else whom they would soon meet.

"Ava!!! A little help please?"

"Coming bro!" Ava Evian was painting her son's bedroom when she heard her brother, Tom, call for her assistance. She was used to it. _**Just like any other day, **_She thought and smiled. She was content with her life at the moment – and who wouldn't be if you were straight A* student at school, an exemplary sportswoman and best of all: a successful member of a band that has been topping the charts for 4 years running! Anyway, Ava ran down the stairs and found Thomas trying to stop two 12 year old girls fighting over some hair straighteners. Ava blinked rapidly – a fight over a pair of straighteners? _**Talk about comical -.-; **_She sighed and marched towards the girls – when they saw her, they broke apart immediately and looked away guiltily.

"What seems to be the problem girls?" Ava stood before them: she didn't need an aggressive posture to let them know that they had not behaved correctly. Her policy with children – having had her own – was to treat them with respect that she would expect to receive back. She was absolutely against ever hitting or abusing a child; so in every circumstance she could do, she would stand calmly and speak in a calm but firm tone.

"She stole my straighteners and won't give them back!" The girl with pink hair and punky streaks – otherwise known as Tatiana – spoke first, tossing her hair in a familiar gesture that Ava took as defiance.

"Uh, yours broke last week – so I believe these are mine and you're getting yourself stressed over something that doesn't even belong to you!" The other blond girl known as Natasha retaliated in a calmer but still aggressive voice.

"Like you need them when you're hair looks like rat's tails!" Yelled Tatiana.

"Сука!" Natasha bit back in her native tongue.

"We shall have none of that thank you!" Ava suddenly stepped in without warning: both girls immediately decided to hold their tongues – Ava was a woman of her word and what she said – she meant, "This is extremely immature behaviour – particularly from young ladies such as yourselves at 12 years old. I would expect you two to know better, but clearly you don't as my four olds can act better than you at this moment in time. Both of you are in the wrong and I suggest you apologise very quickly to each other." Ava finished firmly, as blunt as she ever was when she told the bare facts. The girls looked at the straighteners, then each other and sighed. Tatiana went over and hugged Natasha, who returned it willingly.

"I'm sorry Tash, I guess I lost control and I forgot my straighteners broke." Tatiana apologised sheepishly and as she let go of her friend, she smiled.

"Sorry I called you that thing I said, I didn't mean it." Natasha smiled gently and the friends hugged again, suddenly bursting into gossip and giggles before running off to one of their bedrooms. Ava smiled ruefully to herself. _**You can tell why they're such good friends, **_She chuckled and went over to her brother, who was prepping dinner.

"Guess who my jubbly." Ava came up behind him and hugged him tight.

"Hello Skater girl, see you managed to sort out the girls there." Tom grinned at her as she released him and he turned around, Ava shuddered.

"Believe me, I prefer to handle boys – they sort out their stuff with fists where as girls just bitch and moan behind each other's back instead of saying it to their faces." Ava took out an onion and started chopping it.

"The gang coming round tonight?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna watch a movie and stuff like that once all the kids have gone to bed."

"Oh great, I'm gonna be lonely for the evening then."

"Why? Isn't Stella coming back tonight?" Ava turned to brother looking surprised.

"Nope - she's gone to visit family and reassure them that all's going well with the relationship – and don't say that they can't think that way, they've never met me and we've only just recently got over a rocky stage, remember?" Tom stopped Ava as she opened her mouth to protest, which then quickly shut at the mention of the 'rocky stage' Tom just brought. She remembered only too well of how bad things got: Tom had gone to see friends in Melbourne, and his ex was there. Stella was convinced that Tom was having an affair and things went up in the air. Ava had to coax her brother's tears and reassure Stella that Tom would do no such thing. In the end, Stella calmed down and the couple made up: so now they've had a week from about a month of turmoil.

"Well…all I can say is that really it shouldn't have been just me that told Stella that you wouldn't stoop low enough to cheat on her."

"At least not like Jake." Tom cut in shortly, looking annoyed. Ava blinked, looking stunned.

"Look, that was 3 years ago and a mistake –"

"Yes of course Ava – it's ok to forgive Jake for blatantly cheating on you with Cass while he was still going out with you – look I don't want to talk about MY relationship with you anymore – got that?" Tom snapped crossly, in a sneering voice that sounded so unlike him – but Ava knew too well what he was feeling – the fact that Stella doubted his fidelity was enough to hurt him, let alone shout at him or accuse him of cheating.

"Come here." Ava spoke softly. Even if she tried, Ava rarely was able to muster enough anger to be furious at anyone close to her: but she knew that someone needed a hug right now. Tom sighed and turned to hug Ava, HIS little sister, one of the few people he would never allow to be hurt again.

"Mummy." A small angelic voice came from around the corner of the counter, the siblings broke apart to see who had called Ava.

"Hey sweethearts, have you finished your homework yet?" Ava felt herself glow with pride as she looked upon the little face of her daughter and son, Iris and David. Iris always reminded Ava of her grandmother. David always reminded her of her grandfather. Both little children had their grandparents eyes and hair, but there was no mistaking who was their mother.

"We can't think right, our brains turning into cotton wool." David looked slightly miffed off; Ava just smiled to herself and stopped herself from laughing – the classic pout with the combination their innocent looking eyes was a gesture that was definitely her brothers.

"Well, I tell you what – if you go and paint some of your brother's bedroom for a little bit, I'll be there to help you in about half an hour – is that ok?" Ava suggested, Iris suddenly lost the pout for a bright, excited look on her face.

"Oh yes please – we're gonna go start now!" Iris ran off at full speed to go help decorate her brother's room.

"Will they be alright?" Tom looked after his niece and nephew worriedly, Ava didn't seem to show any concern.

"Yamina's up there along with Christiana, they're both sensible enough to look after her for little bit – and if there's any problems, they know to come and get me first." Ava went back to chopping an onion – then she suddenly looked at her watch. 15:03pm.

"SHIT!!! I've got to pick up Jack from stadium!!!"

* * *

Ava ran out of the house and skateboarded down the road to the local beyblading arena to pick her son, Jack. The little boy had shown such passion for the sport that Ava made sure that if he wanted to do it as much as he could, he should be allowed. After all, she used play t herself as much she wanted. _**Used to…**_ She thought suddenly, an overpowering flood went through her veins, a feeling of…regret?

"Mum." A little boy's voice shook Ava out of her thoughts as she had been standing there in deep thought; Ava smiled as she recognised that little voice. It was Jack.

"Hey little dude, you enjoy yourself in there?" Ava asked, always curious to know about how jack was growing up – she made vow to her children that she would always be their mum – so she would make sure she was fully involved.

"It was great! I learnt how to control the fire element in my beyblade!" Jack's eye sparkled with pleasure. Ava wasn't in the least bit surprised that he wanted to gain control of fire first – for it was her main element in her beyblade.

"How about the other kids?" Ava carried on, wanting to know more – she felt an intuition that her boy was meaning to be a bit ambiguous with his answers. She saw her son's face darken slightly.

"One guy was boasting about how his dad taught him how to blade and that he was the best there ever was…then I thought about my dad." Jack spoke quietly. Ava's heart skipped a beat. This would be entering the dark memories that she never ever liked to recall: the fateful night when her children were conceived, when she never knew the name of their father or ever saw his face.

"What did you think about?" Ava swallowed - her mouth dry. Despite everything, she knew that this was a question she would have to face sooner or later in her children's lives.

"I thought about what it would've have been like if we did have a dad." Jack of course was not just referring to himself, but his brother and sister as well.

"Well –"

"I know, you said you would tell me when I'm old enough – and I believe you – I just want to think about it…if that doesn't hurt you or anything." Jack interrupted gently hugging his mum. The pair had been walking down the road very closely together down the road for 10 minutes and now there were outside their home.

"My boy, if you want to think about your father, it is welcome – I didn't realise you needed to – but if that's what you need, go on ahead." Ava smiled down at her son, who then leapt into his mother's arms and hugged her tight.

"You're the best mum in the world!" Jack bounded back into the house where everyone was preparing to sit ready for dinner. Ava stood outside momentarily, staring at the orange sky and the flock of birds flying ahead, the wind rustling everything in it's path. _**No matter where you are, I will find you, my children's father – and bring you to justice – I will find you, **_Ava vowed to herself before letting herself back in the house, ready to be with the family she now had.

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)**_


	4. Sunshine On A Cloudy Day

_**The following said story 'Nobody's Home' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Thomas Evian, Jack Evian, David Evian, Iris Evian Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check, Callum Fennel and the mentioned children involved belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Thomas Evian, Jack Evian, David Evian, Iris Evian Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check, Callum Fennel and the mentioned children involved autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Missing' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Missing' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.**_

_**I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

"Ahhhhhh…it feels so good to be back in the beystadium! And get a load of this place – it's so awesome!" Tyson sighed dreamily as his eyes wandered around every beydish looking from the top of the steps leading from the seats overlooking the beydishes, each one surrounded by lots of children practicing their skills. No place like home for the World Champion!

Max chuckled as he gave his team mate a pat on the shoulder. "I take it you like this place already, huh Tyson?" He teased as he caught Ray's amused gaze, both of them smiling at the navy haired teen's enthusiasm for the sport they all love.

"Indeed, it is a most marvellous site, isn't it?" A voice came from behind the Bladebreakers – they all turned to see Mr Dickenson beaming at them as he too surveyed the endless array of children enjoying themselves.

"Mr Dickenson! What are you doing here?" Kenny exclaimed, mimicking everybody's surprise at seeing the BBA chairman here so soon – after all, he was a very busy man! But that's what every beyblader loved about him – he always made time for the youngsters and if they ever had a problem, he was always there to help. In many ways, he was like a grandfather to them all and he seemed to love them as though they were his own grandchildren.

The senior's eyes twinkled mischievously as he scanned their faces. "I came to see how everyone was settling in – so far everyone seems quite happy. Especially with the beyblading facilities!" He replied cheerfully, watching the Dragon blader's face flush slightly as the group chuckled.

"Hey! I can't help it – I love beyblading as much as anyone here!" Tyson said jokily, earning a chuckle from Mr Dickenson, who stepped forward to pat the teen on the arm.

"Quite right my boy! Beyblading is very much encouraged in children around here – I daresay I picked the ideal place for you all to not only to improve, but perhaps even share your expertise." The BBA chairman smiled as he continued to watch the battles commencing between some of the children. The group nodded and murmured in agreement as they returned to spectating the events going on below.

Then Mr Dickenson spotted something. "My goodness! Is that…?" He suddenly spoke, his gaze filled with wonderment as his eyes fixed on a particular dish towards the back of the stadium. The Bladebreakers followed his gaze to where two young boys were battling it out ferociously.

One of the boys was around 7 years old, an almost thuggish looking boy with army cut hair and an aggressive stance – judging by the wary looks he was receiving from the rest of the children who were watching him, he was certainly an imposing character in the nursery to say the least.

But the other young boy with brown hair was the subject of fascination to the Bladebreakers and the BBA chairman: he could only have been 4 years old, smaller than his opponent – but certainly a lot more formidable by the way he stood before the beydish and the way he performed. The children gravitated towards him as though he had something deep within him waiting to be unleashed.

Whilst the other child was clearly getting aggravated by losing, this brown haired boy kept completely calm; the expression on his face was entirely focused on his beyblade, and neither sound nor movement seemed to interrupt the absolute concentration he had.

_This one is going to go far…_Kai thought as he watched the young boy, inwardly impressed by the evident skill and discipline that was being displayed already at such a young age. "Who's that you're looking at, Mr D? Do you know him?" Tyson asked finally, breaking the silent spell that had fallen upon the group as they dragged their eyes away from the young boy, all of them wondering whether the senior had already met this young lad before.

"That young boy you are looking at now is none other than Jack Evian – and my, my, he has grown so much since I last saw him! And his skills have improved vastly!" The BBA chairman announced, looking down proudly at the youngster who keeping his audience well entertained with his moves.

"So you know him?" Ray replied, clearly surprised that Mr Dickenson knew someone as young as this boy – being chairman of a huge organisation like the BBA surely meant that he couldn't possibly have very much time to remember that many children – most of the beybladers that even managed to qualify to a stage where they knew him personally were at least 12 years old.

"Why of course I do! I've known this young lad and his siblings since they were born – in fact, I know his mother very well too! That must mean they are living here at the moment!" The senior continued with his explanation jovially, still looking at the boy with a mixture of pride and amazement. The team exchanged a look of bewilderment as they started to follow the elder man down the stairs towards the beydish.

As they expected most of the children parted excitedly as they recognised the world champion team making their way through the stadium, amazed that such celebrities have actually arrived in their local town – right here in this beystadium! As the Bladebreakers and the BBA chairman got closer, they could hear the 7 year old making jibes at the younger boy, Jack.

"Is that all you got? Even I would expect better from that whore of a mother of yours!" The thuggish little boy jeered at the 4 year old, the insult arousing a series of gasps from the gathering crowd. The group of teens were gob smacked – where on earth did these children at this age manage to pick up such foul language from these days?

But no one needed to say anything – the look on Jack's face said enough for them. As he raised his dark head to look at his opponent, everyone could see the fire of anger burning in the blue of his eyes. And in one swift motion, his beyblader smashed into the other and thus ended the match on a victorious exit.

The elder boy gave a cry as he watched his beyblader smash into pieces as it hit the ground in front of him. Whilst the crowd erupted into a burst of cheers, Jack picked up his beyblader from the dish and looked back at his opponent who had made the offensive comment, still clearly seething from it.

"Call my mummy a bad name again – and I will make you sorry." He declared quietly, his face and tone deliberately blank as he turned away to leave the beydish. Before he could get away, Mr Dickenson and the Bladebreakers approached.

"Well hello, Jack my boy! How are you?" The BBA chairman spoke up, grabbing the 4 year olds attention. Upon seeing, the familiar face, Jack's face lost its serious expression and broke into a smile as he bounded towards the senior with his arms outstretched.

"Mr D!" The young boy cried as he leapt into Mr Dickenson's arms to hug him, as though he were the elder's grandson. Gladly accepting the gesture of affection, the BBA chairman returned the hug before placing the boy gently on the ground, smiling at him kindly.

"Did you see my match?" Jack asked, the energy exuberating from his whole demeanour infectious as the Bladebreakers began to smile at the boy with genuine delight - he really was quite an interesting little individual. The way he moved and spoke would draw attention anywhere, let alone whether people knew of his personality. Plus, who could resist such a charming little smile? Well, a certain bluenette tried to at least - but he couldn't help thinking that this young lad was definitely someone to look out for in the beydish.

The BBA chairman released the young boy and ruffled his hair fondly. "I most certainly did - I daresay that you, young man, are certainly a very good beyblader for your age. Has your mother been helping you again?" He asked pleasantly, though deep down he was curious to know if Ava had been putting in the odd bit of advice here and there. Since having her children, the young female had said she would give up beyblading for good. But the senior wasn't the only one who had a feeling that it won't be the case for much longer if her children were still doing it...

"Oh yeah! Mummy's been awesome - she's been helping me with everything - even my launch! I wish she had been here to watch me though..." The brown haired boy replied excitedly, though he couldn't seem to hide a flashing look of disappointment...

"I don't break my promises, Jack."

Everyone jumped as voice came from behind the young boy. Sat up in the seats was a girl, who couldn't have been older than about 16, watching with a slightly raised eyebrow as the group looked up to see who had spoken. Face lighting up instantly, the boy ran towards her. "Mummy, mummy, mummy!" He cried, running to where the petite female had descended down the stairs to greet him with arms open as she knelt down. Leaping into them, the blue eyed boy hugged his mother tightly as she too hugged him back.

"I thought you couldn't come - you said you had work to do."

The tomboyish looking female released her son and looked at him with a small smile gracing her lips. "I said I would come and watch you, so there was no way I was going to miss it. And if I did I certainly would've been disappointed! That was a brilliant match!" She said with pride, ruffling the young boy's hair as he blushed slightly with embarrassment, but all the while looked absolutely delighted with the praise.

In the meantime, the Bladebreakers were completely stunned: this was his mother?! But she was only their age and the boy was only 4, so she must've been only 12 when she had him. They decided that it would probably be prudent not to speculate - after all, it may never have been her choice to have a child in the first place and it certainly wasn't their place to judge on that one. Not to mention that by the looks of it already, she'd done a good job of raising the boy into a respectable young member of society.

"Well, well, well Ava! It's been a long time hasn't it?" The young mother looked up to see Mr Dickenson smiling down at her and Jack. Returning the smile with a slight curve of her lips, she stood up to address the senior politely, having already noticed that a World Champion team were also watching her. She regarded them with a sweep of her dark eyelashes.

"Mr Dickenson - yes, it has been a while. I gather you are well?" She spoke, her voice quiet and measured as she bent down to pick her brown haired boy. Seeing them both properly next to each other, no one had any doubts that this young boy was the spitting image of his mother - he had her dark features, her pale skin, and those bright penetrating ocean blue eyes that looked through everyone in present company with none other than polite interest. But what a certain young Hiwatari spotted was the defensiveness of the gesture: the way she held her child with a gentle but solid grip seemed to let her body language suggest that she was guarding her child from strangers - whether she realised it or not.

The BBA chairman chuckled at her formality and merely went over to pat her gently on the shoulder. "I am very well, my dear! And your lessons that you have been giving your boy are paying off tremendously - don't you think Bladebreakers?" Turning for a second opinion, he turned his gaze towards the group, extending an invitation to get involved in the conversation. Ray and Max offered the pair a friendly smile.

"Definitely! Keep up the practice and I can tell you're going to be one excellent beyblader!" The Chinese male commented, flashing the young boy an encouraging smile.

"Yeah - you're skills are really good for your age! You're going to be one tough little opponent in years to come!" The American added in enthusiastically, earning a bright grin from the small boy sat comfortably in his mother's arms.

"Do you really think so?" Jack asked, his eyes wide with awe as he couldn't quite believe the amount of praise he was getting for just one match. Tyson's warm brown eyes crinkled as a smile came to his face.

"Yes, and if you keep thinking positive like that and listening to your mommy's advice, you will make it big time!"

Despite feeling slightly awkward amongst the chatter, Ava felt herself relax as she watched the group warm to her son's charm - she could tell why many children admired them so much. They were a very open, friendly and enthusiastic group who kept each other together and were always supportive of each other. Ever since they won the first World Chmapionships, she too had admiration for their fierce determination and ferocity in the beydish.

But the person who fascinated her the most was the bluenette of the group - the infamous Kai Hiwatari. So far he had remained quiet, but occasionally his eyes would flicker with mild amusement as his gaze would stray to watch her little brown haired boy's face light up with a smile. Most people would consider him to be the worst when it came to children; yet judging by the way he waited for people to ask for his opinion, she knew that any advice given would always be very valuable and of well use when it came this sport.

Clearing her throat slightly, she looked at the Bladebreakers with a small smile. "So what brings you all to Australia?" She asked, breaking the momentary silence. The group diverted their gazes from Jack to look at the petite female: although not conventionally beautiful, she seemed to possess same sort of attractiveness about her that drew their attention away just by the sound of her voice. Although she had an open, honest face - her dark looks suggested there was a strength within that was more than just a physical imposition.

"We've come here to finish our education down here. Plus also, there's some really good beyblading going on around here, so it's always good to try new surroundings." Hilary was first to speak, flashing a bright smile at the fellow female, who returned it with a mere nod of the head and a small smile settling itself in he features.

"Indeed they have! And where are my manners - I have forgotten to introduce you all properly: Ava and Jack, I would like you to meet Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny - I'm sure you already know who they are," Mr Dickenson started formally, smiling warmly at the group, "Bladebreakers, I would like you to meet Ava and Jack Evian - as you may not know, Ava herself here was once a former beyblader like yourselves and has now gone into retirement from the sport, so to speak."

The group gaped at the young female, who looked slightly uncomfortable as she shifted slightly on her feet. No one had ever mentioned her previous life as a beyblader for a while now - although lots of people knew of her through her fame of being in a legendary music band, not many knew that she was once considered the best of the best in the beyblade.

"So you used to beyblade?" The Russian finally spoke up, surprising himself as well as his team as he looked directly the tomboy. She looked back at the taller male without flinching and was met with the hard gaze of his amethyst eyes.

"Yes. That is correct." The young Evian replied monotonously, regarding the eldest Bladebreaker with a cool sweep of her eyelashes before returning her attention back to the rest of the group. Her gaze settled on the navy haired teen: she didn't know why, but he looked remarkably familiar to her - she could've sworn she had met him before sometime. And judging by the way the gaze was returned with the same expression, she could tell she wasn't the only one who was thinking the same thing.

"How come you gave up? Looking at what you've been teaching your son here, you must be pretty good." The Turtle blader asked with a smile, being his usual charming self - particularly when it came to a pretty young lady such as this blue eyed female, who gave a thoughtful smile as she held her son tighter to her chest. She knew that if anything, the skills she once had would only be quite basic and textbook in comparison to superstars like the Bladebreakers - their skills and their power would outshine hers by far. But then time had moved on since she once beybladed. Things had advanced.

"I was once. But things changed for me at a young age. And in any case, it was best for me at the time and I'm quite accustomed to my new lifestyle." The brunette replied, choosing her wording carefully. The group nodded, sensing that this was a subject that she probably didn't want to discuss. Mr Dickenson cleared his throat slightly and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"And how are the rest of the children back home? You and Tom must be working quite hard with your new addition to the family." He inquired with a twinkle in his eye. Ava chuckled as she put Jack down, who was now racing over to talk to a couple of his friends who were battling in a nearby beydish. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she absentmindedly pulled her dark hair into a ponytail.

"The children are fine. A lot of them are now settled at school with new friends; everyone loves the town and hopefully Tom's going to finalise his wedding with Stella soon." She said pleasantly, smiling to herself at the thought of her family. In some sad regard, she was already pretty much a full time mum - she may only be nearly 17, but it was clear to everyone else that her family was a top priority - particularly where the needs of her children were concerned.

Yet no one could hide the shock of this new revelation: first the Bladebreakers hear that the Total Eclipse leader is in fact a mother - but not only that, she appears to have more than one! Hilary appeared to be the only one who wasn't remotely surprised - being a fan of the fellow teen herself, she had heard in the news somewhere some time ago that the tomboy had set up her home so that any children she found across the world without a home were offered a place with her and her crew.

"How many children do you have? I've heard of some of your work and I just want to say that what you do absolutely amazing! How do you do it?" The Japanese brunette piped up, unable to conceal her admiration. The blue eyed female felt flattered - it wasn't often girls her age ever seemed to appreciate how hard it was being a mum; but then because she was also a celebrity, jealously was a natural ground for those like that to walk on, particularly as her band members were 3 good looking males.

"Well as far as I've counted, we have adopted around 24 children who are currently living with us, including my own children - so it's a busy household, but we do try our best to make it as family orientated and as organised as possible. Usually it's myself and my brother, Tom, who do it all around the clock. But my band also like to help out as well as any other good friends of mine." She explained, smiling a little at the thought of the usual cheerful mood brought into the household by the children, who as they grew up were always bringing something new through their growing interests and hobbies. It always gave her and her elder brother great joy to see them happy and settled like normal children.

Tyson gave a chuckle as his warm brown eyes rested on the petite female, flashing her a friendly grin. "I'm glad I don't have to do it - it sounds really tough and I don't think I'd be a very good influence on the children." He said slightly humbly, for once admitting that there was at least one thing in life at his age he would far rather not do.

The dark haired female gave a small shrug as she picked up Jack, who had come running back to her excitedly. "I would've agreed with you years ago - but then and again you do learn quite quickly, surprisingly enough - not to say that it isn't difficult at times," She replied as she fondly ruffled her son's hair, "What's up with you, mister? You ready to go home?"

The brown haired boy bit his lip as he turned his dark eyes to look at the Bladebreakers and Mr Dickenson. He then looked at his mother, who seemingly knew what her boy her seemed to be thinking. She looked at the BBA chairman. "Would you like to join us back at our house for a drink? I know you haven't seen Iris and David in a long time, so they'd be really happy to see you Mr Dickenson. And Bladebreakers, you're quite welcome to come along if you wish." Ava asked, shifting slightly so she had a better grip as her son sat on her hip.

"I should be delighted, my dear! And I would certainly like to see Tom again - what do you say Bladebreakers? Will you come with us?" The BBA chairman accepted jovially, turning to face the Champion team with an encouraging smile. The teens all looked at each other thoughtfully before looking at the blue eyed female.

"Sure, why not? I take it some of the children you have are budding beybladers already?" Ray gave a shrug, his mouth curving into a friendly. The young mother chuckled as she eyed her son knowingly. The Bladebreakers in particular were exceptionally popular amongst the children at home; though for some of the older girls, teams like the Blitzkrieg Boys and PPB AllStarz came quite close as well – though that was more a judgement on the looks department.

"Indeed, some of them are! Just to warn you - they will be quite excited to meet their role models; some are your biggest fans after all." Ava gave Jack a teasing smile as he blushed with embarrassment, though smiling as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder shyly. The Bladebreakers couldn't stop themselves from smiling at the scene: it was clear that this boy absolutely adored his mother and vice versa – it wasn't often that you would hear young women like this one who had managed to make a life for herself and still keep her children. It made a change from some of the doom and gloom that was often heard nowadays.

Mr Dickenson laughed out loud as he gave the young girl a pat on the shoulder, pointing with his cane towards the exit. "Lead the way my dear!" He declared, allowing the Evian pair to direct everyone out of the stadium. Soon they were all chatting with each other as they walked down the streets back to where the Evian home was. In the meantime, a certain bluenette lagged behind slightly, not paying not too much attention to the endless conversation that rang through the streets.

"How long have you been beyblading for?" A small voice came from the side of him – the Russian looked down to see Jack walking alongside, looking up at him with those dark eyes. He wasn't quite sure how to answer this young boy – usually he would have half a mind to tell most young children who approached to take a hike. But this young boy was different somehow; his maturity seemed to give him the ability to talk to adults without being fazed by them. Admirable indeed.

"Since I was young. I take it your mother was the one who got you roped into it from when you were younger?" The amethyst eyed teen replied quietly, looking back at the younger with a gaze that wasn't as cold or harsh than he would give to people he didn't know. The golden haired infant nodded and gave a small smile.

"A little bit. But then I wanted to do it – it's really fun and I want to be a great beyblader just like you and the others." He said wistfully, his gaze drifting ahead as his voice tailed off. The Phoenix blader looked again at the 4 year old: he wondered whether Jack knew how different he was from most children his age; after all, matches up against opponents like that thuggish looking 7 year old? How many 4 year olds did that without so much as batting an eyelid?

But then his gaze too drifted to where the blue eyed boy was looking: his mother was now currently listening to the rest of his team telling her funny stories of their escapades in the early stages of when they all first became teammates. Judging by the tilt of her head, she was paying vast attention to it and even seemed to be relaxing amongst the company people her own age, maybe once or twice her laughter ringing out beautifully around the atmosphere.

It was the same confidence her son had – it didn't really matter to them whether they were different or not. It was who they were and people either had to accept it or get on with it. And as he spent more time with the pair every second, the more Kai had a growing respect for them. "You will be." He finally spoke, perhaps the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corners of his mouth. The young boy looked up at his idol, looking very surprised that someone like the young Hiwatari had just said something like that – to him of all people!

"Really? I know it's not easy – do you think I can do it?" Jack asked, his eyes open wide as they stood out against his honest, open little face. The bluenette looked down at the young boy with a very sincere expression on his face as they stopped for a moment in the middle of the pavement.

"I don't think you can do it. I _know_ you can do it." He answered quietly, surprising himself with being able to give the golden haired boy such a certain response. But as he watched the boy's face light up with a toothy smile, he knew why this boy was someone who had potential.

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** At last! A new chapter for this story is finally up - I'm actually quite excited to get this story going, and hopefully when I start writing more chapters you'll see why...or at least you'll just enjoy the story anyway! Stay tuned for the next chapter and I hope all you peeps like this one =) Cheers!_


	5. Seeing Is Believing

_**The following said story 'Nobody's Home' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Thomas Evian, Jack Evian, David Evian, Iris Evian Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check, Callum Fennel and the mentioned children involved belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Avaline Evian, Thomas Evian, Jack Evian, David Evian, Iris Evian Jacob Baldwin, Marcus Check, Callum Fennel and the mentioned children involved autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'Missing' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'Missing' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.**_

_**I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

"Hello!"Anybody home?" Ava called into the lobby of the mansion, holding the door open to allow the Bladebreakers and Mr Dickenson to walk inside. Soon the shouts and screams of children rung across the hallways as they acknowledged the call. Kai waited for a moment outside to observe the place, noting that despite the fact it was supposedly quite child friendly, it had a tranquillity to it. Quite unusual considering the number of children who lived here – but then he suspected while the young mother may encourage her children to be who they were, she also seemed to keep a firm order.

The tomboy waited patiently as she held the door open, watching as he eventually started to make his way towards the door. As he got to the door, his eyes met hers for a moment and she felt her heart constrict, the world inside her eyes becoming darker as she fell into those amethyst pools…

**She was travelling through dark corridors with only torches to light them...shadows dancing on the walls as though demons lurked in every corner...there was shouting, screaming, whimpering as the faces of children appeared before her, their images distorted as they cried in pain...a small boy with blue hair was pressed against the floor...gasping for air...**

And then her world jolted back to normal, though she could not help staring out into the distance in shock at what she had just witnessed. There was no doubt that she had just seen into a very dark and hidden memory – one that clearly he did not want anyone to know about. It puzzled her, intrigued her, perhaps even frightened her: how many more of those memories were locked away somewhere in the shadows? She only dreaded to think as she felt her heart hammer away in her rib cage, cursing herself for having seen such a thing when she had not meant to nor wanted to.

The bluenette stood perfectly still, completely perplexed with the way the blue eyed female was now looking at him with such a strange expression on her face – those ocean like orbs were staring at him, the pupils dilated as her mouth began to slack – as though she had seen a ghost. "Ava?" He asked quietly, not breaking the eye contact as he watched the petite female in front of him blink in response, regaining her sense of where she was.

"I'm sorry, I...thought I saw something. Sorry, do come in." The brunette finally replied breathily, forcing a smile on her face as she moved out of the way enough to let her guest through the door. Deciding not to pursue any reason for what just happened, the Russian walked through the doorway without another word. Immediately, his first impressions of the house were correct: a child friendly home where the mother was the one who kept it going – her importance in the household was even more evident as two more 4 year olds came running towards her and Jack with broad smiles on their faces.

"Mummy!" They cried, leaping into the blue eyed female's awaiting arms as she moved forward to greet them. She hugged them gently before letting go, a serene smile on her face as she took in their cheerful attitudes.

"Hey sweethearts, how are you doing? Where's Uncle Tom?" The petite female asked as she looked around the place to look for her brother, who was currently nowhere in sight. She noticed that most of the children looked happy enough occupying themselves with their toys and playing with each other, although they were looking at the Bladebreakers with contained excitement. Iris reached over to place some flowers in her mother's hair, threading them carefully as a thoughtful look spread across her face.

"I think Uncle Tom's in the garden – a man with blue hair called here earlier and said he wanted to talk to him." She said idly, sticking her tongue out with concentration as she put in the last daisy. The World Champion team smiled as they watched the scene: it was nice to see such a lovely mother-child relationship between this family; like Jack, it was plainly obvious that the children adored Ava and what she did for them. David gave a mischievous grin as he pulled out a snail from behind his back, thrusting it in her face to force her to look at it.

"Look what I found Mummy!" He exclaimed, making the other little girls in the room squeal with disapproval as he proudly presented his findings to everyone in the room – by now, the likes of Tyson, Hilary, Max and Ray were having a hard time containing their laughter as they watched the boy wave the poor creature around at everyone in sight. Jack also grinned and bounded over to have a look, giving it a poke in an attempt to get it to come out of its shell. Typical boys.

Grimacing slightly, the tomboy suppressed her laughter as she stood up and patted her son on the head, exchanging a wry look with the Bladebreakers and Mr Dickenson. "Very good, my dear. Now go and put it back in the garden where it belongs and come back inside to get ready for lunch – wash hands and everything else please!" She called out the last part of the sentence as the two boys and a couple of the other children rushed after them out into the sunshine. Turning back to her guests, she offered them a small smile.

"Would you like to come through to the garden? I'll sort out some drinks whilst I find out who our other guest is." She asked pleasantly, leading the way towards the patio door. She felt a tug on her trouser and looked down to see her daughter nestling herself into her, looking shyly at the older teens as her purple eyes peeked out from behind her leg. Reaching down, she picked her up gently and carried the girl outside with everyone else close in tow.

Sat nearby on the garden table and chairs was none other than Tom, chatting peacefully with another male around the same age as him, the two of them drinking a cup of tea. "Tom!" The brunette called out, catching her brother's attention. The copper haired male smiled as he looked up to see his little sister and niece coming towards him with the World Champion team behind them, not moving from his place as waited patiently for them to join the company.

"Hi Ava – we've got another guest here today." He announced cheerfully, turning his head towards the other young man sat staring at everyone with a familiar smile on his face, his blue hair pulled back into a pinytail as his brown eyes sparkled slightly. Tyson's jaw dropped open as he recognised the young man immediately.

"Hiro?!" He exclaimed in surprise, watching as his brother's brown eyes danced with amusement. The rest of the Bladebreakers also stared at their former coach in shock – in truth, since the last battle with Brooklyn at the Justice 5 tournament, they had not seen the eldest Granger sibling for over a few months now. So what was he doing here now at the Evian home?

"Ah! Hiro and Tom – I see you two have managed to acquaint yourselves again, no doubt." Mr Dickenson stepped forward, reaching over to shake hands with the two young men, who received his greeting with a respectful nod of the head and accepted the gesture.

"Wait, hang on a second – how do you know him?" The blue eyed female asked her brother as she pointed towards Hiro with a confused look on her face, before turning back to the Japanese blader. "And you know him as well?"

"Know him? Hiro's my big brother! And how does he know your brother?" The Dragoon wielder answered back, looking equally as perplexed as the rest of the teens surrounding the adults at the table. The two elder siblings exchanged a look as they allowed the news to sink in for a moment, before looking back the multiple pairs of eyes now staring at them, waiting for an answer.

"You guys don't remember do you?" Hiro stated quietly, looking between the Evian sibling and his younger brother. Frowning, Ava placed Iris on the floor and folded her arms, not liking the way this was going; there was clearly something that someone wasn't telling her – and quite frankly, she didn't like it. As far as she was concerned, she had enough to contend with in trying to look after the children, get all the house chores done, finishing her own school work and meeting up with her own group of friends later – so having the two brothers beating around the bush and not telling her what was going on was enough to start a headache.

She sighed heavily. "Tom, please elaborate for me – not only do I have guests here, but the children are waiting for their lunch and I have a million and one things to do afterwards which need doing without delay." Looking to the copper haired male, the tomboy continued to stare at him, waiting patiently for an answer. Seeing that this needed sorting out, Mr Dickenson stepped up to the mark and placed a gentle hand on the petite female's shoulder.

"Perhaps we should all sit down and discuss this over a drink?" He suggested.

* * *

Everyone had now moved to the living room and were sat quietly as they waited for the brunette to come and join them – currently, she was gathering all the children in for lunch as she laid the table with food and drinks enough to keep them busy. "So Tom, how have things been with you young man? Congratulations to you and Stella on your engagement – it is most delightful news to hear so!" The BBA chairman spoke cheerfully in the background over the chatter of the youngsters now eagerly demolishing their meal.

The blue eyed female went back to the kitchen to sort out drinks for her guests, sighing slightly as she rubbed her forehead a little, her eyesight blurring a bit as her heart began to squeeze in her chest. Grunting, her breath got heavier as she held the counter for a moment, trying to keep as quiet as possible...

**All of the children were running around in the afternoon sun, shouting and laughing...she could see herself playing with them, completely carefree...then came the Bladebreakers, joining the circle of dancing...the Phoenix blader held out his hand towards her, inviting her to dance...they spinning around together...faster and faster...then the sky went dark and thunder clouds rolled in...she could hear the children screaming, crying, whimpering...she was running through a house, yelling for her children...tarot cards were scattered all over the floor...the symbol of Pisces was written in blood...the bright blue eyes of her little boy were now black as he grinned at her...lunging at her with a knife...**

She almost lurched forward in agony as her sight returned, her mouth open as she no breath came out nor went in. She could feel a tug on her jeans as she turned to see none other than Jack looking up at her, a worried look on his face as nibbled at his thumb. "Are you ok, Mummy?" He asked gently, watching as his mother's eyes blinked rapidly whilst she tried to comprehend where she now was. Shaking her head and forcing a smile on her face, she bend down to give him a hug.

"I'm fine sweetheart – I was just thinking a bit." She paused as she watched the boy's expression remained completely serious. Her children were intelligent for their age, and more often than not they were able to work out what was going behind the scenes without anyone ever needing to explain it to them – the brown haired boy in particular was intuitive for his age, and he shared a very deep, very close connection with his mother. So trying to convince him there was nothing the matter would prove difficult.

The petite female stroked her son's hair thoughtfully before giving him a small smile. "Would you like to help me take the drinks out to our guests?" She asked gently, her smile growing slightly wider as the younger Evian nodded and immediately tried to reach up to get the drinks. Forcing herself not laugh at her son's determination and his lack of height, she grabbed a couple of cups to give to him before picking up a tray with the rest of the drinks on and carried on into the living room.

"Ah! Thank you very much, Jack my boy – your mummy must be very pleased to have such a helpful little lad like you." Mr Dickenson praised the young boy as Ava looked on proudly, setting down the tray on the coffee table before taking a seat next to her brother on the arm of the sofa, picking up her son and placed him carefully on her knee. There was a heavy silence as everyone took a sip of their drinks.

Clearing his throat, Hiro went to speak first. "Tyson, Ava – I know it'll be a bit strange for you guys to accept this, but bear with me and Tom as we try to explain it – it's a bit complicated from here." He stated calmly, meeting the stares of the two teens without hesitation or nervousness before looking over to the elder Evian sibling to continue the conversation, who then looked directly at the tomboy.

"To get straight to point: Tyson and Hiro are our cousins."

Nobody for a moment uttered a word.

"Hah – nice one guys. Really nice one. Good joke." The Japanese blader choked out, giving a slight laugh as he nervously eyed the two elder siblings staring at him with a serious expression on their faces. It was becoming clearer that this was anything but a joke. Getting up with a blank look on her face, the brunette slowly paced her son on the ground and murmured gently in his ear to go and find someone to play with. As the blue eyed boy reluctantly went away, she stood up and folded her arms whilst looking directly at her brother.

"So if the Grangers here are our cousins, then why haven't we had any contact with them? I certainly don't remember seeing them at any point during our childhood." She commented coldly, refusing to meet the slightly stunned eyes of her new found relatives – she could only suppose that they were surprised that she wasn't pleased to see them or at least to even know she had other family members. But one thing they wouldn't understand is that their arrival into her life would be now intruding on everything she had tried to run away from in her past. Her past track record with the family she had known as a young girl wasn't exactly pleasant; to explore reasons why she didn't want anything to do with her family would be tearing everything to pieces.

The copper haired Evian sighed as he took a sip of his drink and exchanged a look with the blue haired male sat next to him. "Our mother has a brother who she did see for a while after she married our father and had the two of us...but after things went a bit wrong within our side of the family, our father cut off any contact with our mother's side of the family." He explained carefully, watching as ocean blue orbs moved sharply between where two brown eyed Granger's were sat.

"Tyson and Hiro's father." The petite female said quietly, finally beginning to understand the connection. Also in the great scheme of things, she could understand why her mother had been so secretive, so obscure about her side of the family: there was one memory that was now coming back to her, one of where she had found a whole stash of photos in the attic of her family home when she was 9 – pictures of her and her brother playing with two mysterious young boys she had no recollection of. When father had caught her with them...well, that memory did not end well. Most of the photos had ended up in the fireplace and she had a few bruises as a keepsake.

_One big fucking happy family..._The young Evian thought bitterly as she unconsciously traced a scar on her hand. "We're sorry to drop it on you guys all these years later...for so long myself and my dad have been searching, trying to find out what had happened to you both – but we could never find anything! But then I found out over a year ago that you guys were now living here. At first I wasn't sure whether I should come and invade on your new lives so much later in time...but then I knew that myself and my dad had certainly missed you guys over the years." Hiro suddenly spoke up, his voice unrecognisably soft as he kept his gaze down on his drink before looking up at his younger brother.

"Tyson, I know you and Ava used to get on really well – but dad and I never told you because you were too young at the time to understand what had happened – trying to explain that you couldn't see your own cousin anymore would have been too much...so it was easier to let you forget and wait until you were a bit older to realise that it wasn't anyone here's choice to stop seeing each other."

The navy haired teen said nothing as he merely stared at his brother in shock, trying to take it all in. Ava herself wasn't much better, but then her face wasn't saying anything much at all. Not even when Tom reached over to squeeze her hand did she respond. Sighing heavily, her expression finally broke and everyone could now see that everything that had happened in the space of 15 minutes had taken an effect on her. "I'm sorry guys...I just didn't realise. It's been some crazy few years, huh?" She gave a weak smile as she gave her brother's hand a squeeze in return.

"I gotta say...I'm quite surprised you're my cousin, Ava – when we first met again an hour ago, you just seem so serious. Most of my relatives are usually crazy, outgoing people." The Dragon blader gave a chuckle whilst eying the tomboy hesitantly, watching as she raised a slight eyebrow and look down at the copper haired male's smirking face, as though she didn't quite know what to say to that statement. She would definitely kill to see his face if he ever saw her at a party – that would be the reaction and more of the century!

"Guess you guys really don't remember what you got up to when you were kids." Hiro commented slyly, his expression one of amusement as he looked between the now slightly worried faces of his younger brother and cousin. Whilst giving his older cousin a smirk, he pulled out a handful of photographs from his pocket, all of them containing two small young children stripped of all clothing as they played around in the garden. The children in the photos had navy and dark brown hair that was very distinct within the image.

The brunette's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

* * *

Some minutes or so later when Hiro, Tom and Mr Dickenson had gone out to sort some other things, the Bladebreakers were still sat laughing as the blue eyed female and the youngest Granger sat looking completely embarrassed. Needless to say, Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary had almost wet themselves silly whilst looking at the photos, cackling wildly at the stories that came with them. Even Kai had spared the odd smirk and a chuckle, basking in the triumph he felt at his archrival's humiliation.

"I can't believe my own brother showed those stupid photos to everyone!" The brown eyed male grumbled as he pouted, the petite female next to him grunting in agreement as she slouched in her seat with her eyes closed, arms folded across her chest. It was also quite funny for everyone to see how the two cousins had some definite differences in character from one another – whilst one was making a big fuss over the whole situation, the other was clearly trying desperately to ignore it so the subject would be dropped.

"Aw c'mon guys! They're not that bad – plus also, you guys look really cute!" The blond American said in a teasing voice, his pale face flushed as his eyes sparkled with laughter. The young Evian and the Japanese blader looked at the fellow teen at exactly the same time, with the exact same expression, which only caused the group to erupt with more laughter. The two looked at each other and shook their heads in despair.

"Care to tell us what's so funny now?" Ava asked in a grumble as she rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. But then she couldn't seem to stop a small smile coming to her lips – as much as it was slightly irritating, she could see that it was all meant in good humour and whether she wanted to or not, she was beginning to warm up to the group. She could see why her cousin got on so well with them: there was such a mixture of personality that they gelled together in a way that made them so diverse, and the fact that they were so genuine when meeting people made it very difficult not to like them.

"Sorry! You guys just looked so funny because you both gave exactly the same facial expression!" Hilary explained as she couldn't stop giggling, only to receive a raised eyebrow in response. Before long, Iris came through to the living room and jumped up on her mother's lap, a sweet smile on her face as her mother merely opened her eyes and waited for the question.

"Jack, David and some of the others want some help with their beyblades – they're trying to put some new parts in, but it's not going well." The copper haired girl said, getting off the tomboy's lap and looked at the Bladebreakers, her lavender purple eyes blinking prettily as she titled her head to one side. The World Champion teen smiled – this little girl clearly had a charm that would get her far in the world! No doubt a feminine quality her mother had somewhere beneath the brusque exterior.

"Get them to bring the stuff here and I'll see what I can do." The brunette answered, her voice notably changed to something somewhat softer than what she used with company her own age or older. Naturally, she only did so because she was dealing with young children – but not only that, it was enough of an indicator to everyone that she loved her children, especially as up front she seemed to have a steely aura about her unless you got underneath that.

Within minutes the younger Evian had returned with her two other twins and about seven other children with their beyblades and metal parts they wanted to use. The blue eyed female turned to see the group of teens looking at the youngsters, clearly curious to see what parts were available and how they would fit in with each beyblade. Smiling slightly, she got up from the sofa. "Want to help with some beyblade building?" She asked, unfolding her arms.

Tyson's face became thoughtful as he looked towards his team mates, who gave him nods of approval as he turned back to his cousin. "Sure – why not?" He replied with a bright smile, although looking slightly nervous as the children looked back at him with fervent looks of admiration.

Before long, everyone was sat down helping each other, the Bladebreakers in their element as they gave out advice and played with the children. The Russian remained sat on his seat, not really bothered about getting involved with all of the laughter and chatter – after all the events that had happened, he was content to sit with his eyes shut and just listen. "What does it mean if your beyblade is built for 'attack'?" He heard a small voice come up beside him.

Amethyst eyes opened to see none other than Jack standing there. Shifting, he carefully took the beyblade from the boy's smaller hands and examined it closely. "There are four different builds of beyblade: there's endurance, defence, balance and attack – each one of them has particular movements and qualities to them." The bluenette explained, looking to see bright blue eyes paying vast attention to what he was saying. "So attack means that the beyblade can perform very powerful attacks within a short space of time – however, this uses a lot of energy and this can mean if you don't know how to master it properly, its power levels will drop very quickly. So to stop it from losing that power, the trick is to master other ways of making the beyblade last throughout a match and learning when to use these attacks."

The brown haired boy nodded to show that he understood, holding his hands out as his beyblade was returned to him. He then looked back at the older male again. "What's your beyblade built for?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. The amethyst eyed teen merely dug into his pouch and pulled out his beyblade, watching with hidden amusement as the youngster before him stared at the legendary object with wide eyes, unable to conceal his awe.

"Attack." He stated, a ghost of a smile reaching his lips as Jack then looked at his own beyblade before his attention went back to look at the bitchip sat proudly amongst the dark blue metal – the young Hiwatari could see the boy's expression as one of complete fascination, drawn to the strength and power of the mighty Phoenix; years ago and even to this day, he himself was drawn to the fire of his bitbeast, their connection of spirit getting stronger with each challenge they faced.

"What about my beyblade? What build is it?" The blue eyed boy asked hesitantly, holding his beyblade tightly in his fist. The Phoenix reached over to look at the beyblade once more as he inspected it, turning it slowly between his fingertips, which were calloused from the numerous years of launching. He paused for a moment as he looked into the young boy's face.

"Attack."

"Is that the best one?"

Kai gave a small chuckle as he closed the boy's hand over the small beyblade. "Any of the builds can be the best one for a beyblader if they so choose – it's the blader who becomes the best." He stated, watching the brown haired boy's face split into a friendly smile. As the youngster then nodded and walked away to join the rest of the children, he resumed his position in his seat and closed his eyes.

A certain blue eyed female had been sat on the floor some distance away, watching the scene between her son and the infamous stoic blader: she was mildly surprised he had even responded to the boy, but nevertheless it was also quite an extraordinary scene to watch as well – it wasn't very often Jack would talk to someone so freely; he was naturally a very reserved child who was mature for his age, which often made it difficult for him to make friends within his year group. And as for the Russian, it was well known that he wasn't one to offer advice to just any blader - so she could only guess that he saw a potential in her son that made him want to engage with someone so young and inexperienced.

Whatever the reason may be, she was somewhat glad to have met the Bladebreakers: because despite what they already knew about her being a young mother and the life she led, they still treated her and her children with kindness. That, she found, was far more valuable.

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Hey peeps! Finally managed to get this story updated - sorry as ever for taking so long; the school and everything else is now mounting up - but hopefully with a week off school, I can get some more stuff out with a bit of relaxation! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next one - feedback needed and appreciated as always =) Cheers!_


End file.
